


Thirteen、

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Thirteen、

“王俊凯！”

王俊凯不知道从哪里拿出来了宽胶带，缠住了王源的手腕，分别固定到了床头。

“放开我！不要！”

“你觉得我能放开你吗？”

“你要做什么！放了我！”

“我要做什么你还不知道？”

王源惊恐地看着王俊凯。他第一次看到王俊凯那种表情，不是撒娇，也不是温柔，是愤怒和欲望的狰狞。

他的震惊被王俊凯脱衣服的动作打断了。

还是他熟悉的那个肉体。恰到好处的肌肉，他的腹肌他的马甲线，都足够让人痴迷。再往下的东西还只是半硬的状态，但已经让王源感到害怕。  
尤其是它在自己视线范围内越来越近的时候。

王俊凯已经跨在他身上半跪着了。

“你……”

话没说完就被捏住了脸颊，闭不上的嘴被王俊凯把那半硬的性器塞进去了。  
那玩意带着它特殊的味道，入侵王源口腔里的感官。

王源不喜欢。至少这一刻是绝对不想这东西出现在自己面前，在自己嘴里。

但他只能发出唔唔的声音来表示抗议。

根本是无用功。

其实他不配合的牙齿会硌到王俊凯，但王俊凯现在管不了这么多。他只觉得气愤，怒火要通过另一种方式发泄出来。

即使不配合也让它精神地抬起头了。

没有要停的意思。

王源感觉到王俊凯性器上的青筋纹路摩擦着自己的嘴唇，前端戳着自己嘴里柔软的地方，还被迫尝着不时溢出的腥咸的液体。

他用力动着下巴，使劲闭合一点点的时候牙齿会剐蹭到王俊凯的分身。但是这样只会更为惹怒王俊凯，一个用力就顶到了他的舌根，反胃的感觉瞬间冲上来，逼得王源眼泪直流。

“唔唔……”

“乖，吃进去。”

“唔唔唔……”

“刚才他亲你是什么味道？”明知王源没法回答还是要问。

“记得还是不记得？”

“没关系，现在开始我就要你这张嘴记住我的味道。”

王源没办法回答，只能流眼泪。

嘴里含着东西无法吞咽唾液，他也不想吞，全都是王俊凯那里的味道。

那根已经被王源的唾液弄得整根泛着水光。每次王俊凯都留着一个顶端在嘴里，被带出来的唾液从王源的嘴角漏出来，顺着侧脸流下。

眼泪已经模糊了王源的视线，其实他被嘴里的味道冲得都有点不清醒。

最后王源已经失去一半的意识了，只有嘴里发出唔唔咽咽的声音。勉强用鼻子呼吸，眼泪都止不住地流。

直到嘴里一股浓烈的腥味蔓延开，他才有点清醒。

本以为王俊凯要全部弄在他嘴里，没想到王俊凯突然抽出来对着他的脸，差点弄进眼睛里。

“呀——”

王源用力扭头想避开，又被扳回来，被迫感受一股股热流落到自己鼻尖、脸颊、嘴唇。除了刚才就射在嘴里的，还有少量嘴唇上的流进去。

他控制自己不去吞咽，却突然被王俊凯把头往后一扳，控制不住咽了一口。那些液体被他的自然反应反了出来，王源一阵干呕，难受得很。

王源现在一脸狼狈，有些还沾到了他的发丝贴在脸上。他不想这样看着王俊凯，也不希望王俊凯看着这样的他。

偏偏那人就不让他如愿。

“看着我。”

“……”

“看着我！”

王源偏过头不看他，他就非要扳着王源的脸回来。

王源只能死死闭着眼睛。

“好，你不看我是吧。那就都别看。”

感觉脸上的劲松开了，身上的压制好像也起来了。王源微微睁开眼睛看了一眼，王俊凯就攥着一条领带过来了。

“你……”

“你不是不想看我吗。”

“什么……？”

那条领带盖住了王源的眼睛，在脑后扎紧了。

黑暗总会让人陷入一种恐惧。

其他感官的感觉都被放大。王俊凯的手往上推着他的衣服，被手掌略过的皮肤都仿佛带着火。衣服被推到最上面，因为手被缠住了脱不出来，体温和室内冷气形成强烈反差。

“还没碰就挺起来了。”

王俊凯挑逗着他的乳尖，王源不想承认蒙着眼睛确实比平常更让他的身体兴奋，但是身体却老实地展现在王俊凯面前。  
突然一个湿漉漉的触感覆上他的乳头，突如其来的刺激让王源忍不住发出了呻吟。

看不见就不知道王俊凯下一步会做什么，这种未知感让人强烈不安。

“王俊凯……别这样……”

乳尖被他含住，还用舌尖拨弄，酥麻感从胸前蔓延。忽然感觉被轻咬住，王俊凯用牙齿扯他的乳头，

“痛……”

痛也是爽。

王俊凯粗鲁地连带内裤一起扯下他的裤子，早就硬起的性器被内裤边缘勾住一下弹了出来，被王俊凯拍了一下。

“这么迫不及待吗。”

“你放开我……”

不知道这句话哪里惹到了王俊凯，或者是他本来就在发火。王源的两腿被折成M字型狠狠地压住，即使看不见也知道羞耻都无处躲藏。

“不要这样……拜托……”

羞耻感还萦绕在脑海里，就感觉一个滚烫碰上了他的穴口。刚才已经射过一次的分身又变得火热，烫着他的穴口摩擦，顾不上害羞又开始害怕了。

“不行！不行！王俊凯！”

王俊凯一句话没说，只是自顾自的动作。茎身磨着王源的穴口，不时还能感觉到光滑的前端把溢出的液体蹭到上面，穴口止不住的收缩。

“不要……啊……”

还好王俊凯没有直接插进去，还是放了两个手指给他扩张。他感觉王俊凯的两指在他体内打转按压，内部渐渐变得湿滑。蒙着眼的羞耻感倍增，他不知道王俊凯是不是在看着自己，不知道他在看自己哪里，一想到他有可能盯着自己的后穴他就想找到缝钻进去。

“王俊凯……你解开我好不好……我不要……不要这样……”

王俊凯没有回答。

虽然能感觉到王俊凯的身体，但是看不见的感觉一点都不真切。

“王俊凯？王俊凯你说话好不好……”

“王俊凯……你说句话……”

“你能听到吗……啊！”

手指在他体内用力顶了一下打断了他的话就退了出来，然后就感到硬挺的炙热顶到了穴口。

“不行！不要！王俊凯！王俊凯！”

前端已经跃跃欲试了。

“王俊凯，我求求你……”

“求求你……”

“啊——”

王俊凯整根顶进去了，疼得王源眼泪都流出来，性器被痛得都快软下去。其实王俊凯也被他夹得倒吸一口气。

稍微缓了一下王源就感觉到王俊凯开始动了。他的动作粗暴毫无章法，没有快感只有疼痛。王源痛得眼泪直流，王俊凯的频率却越来越快。手腕的胶带被扯得皱到一起，勒得手腕发红。

“啊啊……痛……呜……王俊凯……”

“轻……轻点……呜呜……”

穴口适应了王俊凯的尺寸，王源半硬的茎身又兴奋起来。王俊凯顾不上什么九浅一深的套路，每一次都顶到最深，王源连呻吟都断断续续。

“呜……我讨厌你……王俊……凯……讨厌你……”

不同于嘴上的话语，身体倒是异常火热。分泌的体液让进出越来越顺利，内壁紧紧贴住茎身，每一次退出来都感觉到穴肉的不舍，要再吸进去填满。

被顶到了那点凸起，王源瞬间后穴收缩，浑身抖了一下，爽得王俊凯差点就射了。王俊凯对着那里撞进去，每次都能得到王源身体的强烈反应，王源被顶的脚趾都控制不住蜷缩起来。

“啊……哈啊……王……”

一阵阵酥麻感从下腹传来，快感就快要溢出来，突然感觉被握住了。

“啊……你、你……”

王源感觉到王俊凯的动作停了一会，听到床头柜向，但是他也没空思考什么，高潮被打断他现在难受得紧，下意识地顶着下身想蹭着王俊凯的手缓解。

然后就被绑起来了。

“王俊凯？！你、你干嘛……”

“惩罚的一部分。”

“啊啊啊……”

身下开始了更剧烈的抽插，每一次都准确蹭过敏感点顶到深处。高潮到了头又冲不出去，分身涨得厉害。  
后穴里一阵阵快感，前面憋着，王源涨得难受，脑子里只想射什么都顾不上了。

“啊……王……俊凯……让我射……让我……”

“我听不清。”

“啊啊……求求……求求你……”

“好难受……好痛……好痛……呜呜呜……”

他越是乞求王俊凯就更用力，越是到深处越是强烈的快感，王源已经憋得话都说不出，只能哭。  
房间里全是王源呜呜咽咽的哭声和王俊凯撞击他臀肉啪啪的声音。

王源已经意识模糊也没有力气反抗了，只是止不住的流泪和全身颤抖，嘴里却在喃喃叫着他的名字。

王俊凯差不多也到了。

他解开缠着王源那里的丝带，白浊的液体瞬间射出，后穴跟着收缩，爽的王俊凯同时释放在里面。

王源已经晕过去了，自己的体液喷在自己身上到处都是他也不知道。王俊凯抽出来的时候精液混着他自己分泌的体液流出来，身下一片狼藉他也不知道。

除了王俊凯给他清理的时候皱了一下眉发出一声呜咽，王源一直睡到了第二天早上。


End file.
